User talk:Jademing
Archive 4 :D Archive 1. Archive 2... Archive 3....... *Crowds excitedly wait in anticipation* ... Archive 3. Crowd: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?! 00:06, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Re:Tumblr No, it's fine. Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Currently what I have in mind is something like: *Facebook platform to promote and interact- Post project recruitment, user promotions, article releases, trivia, asking for feedback, etc. Use a bit more of an "official" tone. *Twitter platform for followers to get to know groups a little more/on a more personal level- Post wikia-wide events, notices for forums/polls, podcast releases, series information, what we're up to (possibly funny chat screenshots- with users' permission), etc. Use a bit more of an "informal" or "personal" tone. *Tumblr platform for reblogging- Post more fanart (UGP and general), possibly user blogs, interesting photos/gifs related to OP in general, predictions, rants, basically anything interesting, etc. Tone can vary. That's just a general guideline so that we can differentiate between all 3 mediums, but obviously we won't be following it strictly. Though I like Tumblr, I feel like nobody will know about our accont unless we actively reblog other peoples' posts, which can get... meh. Also Tumblr is a platform for reblogging, so we'll need lots of reblog-worthy content, like fanart- which, I have a few in mind, but not only is it really our style to spread much fanart- it can also get a little iffy when it comes to asking for permission to post people's fanart, copyright, etc. Maybe we can try to post opwikia-original fanart (like Neo's butt blog images :D) but we'd still run out of options in no time. Lol am I making sense? In general, I still have split opinions (TvT) I have other things to say, but I'll save them for when I see you in chat later. (Can't at the moment :s) 22:27, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Twitter Hey Jade, in the forum I made a new section about ideas for content and such for the twitter page (as well as sections for other mediums). As an admin there, I hope you can help contribute to (And follow!) that discussion with some fresh ideas! You also need to talk about the adding of Nova and Besty to the roster of admins there. Thanks! 00:48, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Tumblr too! 00:58, July 13, 2015 (UTC) OPW Hunger Games Timeline Jade-dear, may I ask how long do you anticipate the timeline for the games? I just wish to know roughly when will be the end of it. 08:21, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the info, won't need to know the exact end date, at least I know I still have two weeks of preparation. Have fun! 00:57, July 28, 2015 (UTC) 2015 Devil Fruit Users Tourney ^_^ 01:53, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Image rule Exactly which image rule did i great? 02:51, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Shurprishe! Guessh who won? Phineass won if you knew already. Where did AoD said that Capone has a sex dungeon inside his body? Is that in the chat? heads up Forum:Using Social Networking Sites#Twitter We've got 3 twitter admin candidates waiting on our decision 19:42, August 14, 2015 (UTC) No reason was given as to why my edit was not approved. VichusSmith (talk) 16:43, August 16, 2015 (UTC) I know the Meganoide forum has a clear majority in it already, but that still does not make it ok to call him a jackass. Understand that you will always be expected to treat other users with respect. Thanks. 03:22, August 23, 2015 (UTC) sure fire new yawk memes for flashy joisey goils >start reading berserk >first thing i see is demon fucking it's a keeper, jade, it's a keeper --Strangelove, strange highs and strange lows, strangelove, that's how my love goes (talk) 04:04, September 1, 2015 (UTC)